Zack
Zack is a character first introduced in Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. He is portrayed by Steve Talley. Series |-|Season 3= Crazy Zack is first introduced while working the register at The Brew, where Ella is waiting for a date with someone she met online, who turns out to be Pastor Ted. Zach flirts with Ella and is seen looking on as she meets Ted. At the end of the night, Ella returns to The Brew looking for Emily because she wants to ask if she's seen Aria. Emily had already left but Zack invites Ella to stay as he is the owner and can eke The Brew open as long as he likes. What Lies Beneath Zack is on a lunch date with Ella at during her lunch break at Rosewood High School. The two of them are kissing when Aria suddenly walks into Ella's classroom arrives. Ella introduces them and Zack figures out it is his cue to leave. Later, when Aria and Ezra are at The Brew, Aria has a brief conversation with Zack about how it feels to see her mom dating someone. Before taking her seat again, she warns Zack that if he hurts Ella, she'll crush his "scones." That night, Ella drops by to tell Zack she has been dating other guys during the time they have been dating. He says he understands and if she feels she needs to see what's out there he won't stop her, but Ella explains that she hadn't expected to find someone she liked so much so soon. Then they kiss, agreeing to be exclusive. |-|Season 4= Cat's Cradle Zack and Ella are canoodling at The Brew and Zack tells her he has been invited to a year-long pastry program at a castle outside of Vienna, Austria and wants Ella to go with him. Ella is hesitant at first because she her motherly duties are a priority to her and because, as she puts it, going to Vienna is impractical. By the end of the episode, she agrees to go with him. Unbridled Ella reveals to Aria that the reason Zack kept calling her was because he wanted to know Aria's reaction to the news that he proposed, in two languages. |-|Season 5= Scream For Me Walking out of the Brew, Zack finds Hanna with her face leaned against the window, “Hanna. Can I help you? Or, or are you just cooling off your face?” Hanna tells Zack that she wants a tuna melt, but Zack says that he closed it up early tonight to get ready for tomorrow. As Hanna stays standing in place, Zack asks if she would like her sandwich to go. Zack asks Hanna if she would like mustard, and Hanna says she would before saying that the decorations look really nice. Walking out of the kitchen, Zack says he’s glad she approves, and as he goes to put mustard on Hanna’s sandwich, she starts trying to pronounce the name of a county, before saying that he knows what she means. Zack gives Hanna a heads up that he can smell her from less than a foot away, before questioning whether it is rum he can smell. Hanna says that it’s whiskey, and Zack comments that it’s the rough stuff, “bad girl, huh? Always had a thing for the bad girls”. Zack goes on to say that this is the part where he’s supposed to lecture her about drinking, but he’s willing to keep it between them, “I can keep a secret. Can you?” Hanna asks if Aria made the flowers, and Zack tells her she did, before saying that they’re great. Giving Hanna her sandwich, Zack places a hand between Hanna’s shoulder blades, and as she goes to give him some money, Zack tells her that it’s on him, before trailing his hand down her back. The next day, Zack knocks on Hanna's car window and gets in, apologizing for scaring her. He says that he saw her out here and thought they could talk. Hanna tells him she was actually just about to leave, and Zack asks what her rush is, and that she should finish her meal. Zack goes on to say that he wasn’t sure what her takeaway was from yesterday, and when Hanna tells him she was sort of off, Zack says that he wasn’t sure if she was feeling the same vibe as him, “I kind of think you were”. Tearing off a piece of paper, Zack jots down his number and passes it to Hanna, telling her to hit him up. Resting his hand on her thigh and giving it a squeeze, Zack opens the car door and heads back out into the rain. In the Montgomery living room, Zack wonders why he can’t get the decoration making, and Ella tells him that there is a limited amount of tissue paper. Zack wonders if Ella is shaming him, to which Ella tells him he has no shame, and as Zack says that she is shaming him, he leans down to kiss her. After Zack notices the flowers Aria has made, he asks Ella, “is your son great at this to?”, only for Ella to tell him he’s not and that’s why he’s hiding upstairs. Aria announces that she’s going to take a break, and Zack wonders if it’s movie time, but Aria says she thinks she’s just going to go to bed. Giving in, Aria says they should watch the movie and she’ll rally, and movie to the couch, Zack and Ella sit either side of her. March of Crimes Zack walks into the Montgomery living room with Ella as Aria walks in the front door. Ella asks Aria if she was able to get more candles, and Aria says that she did, but they only had scented ones. Zack questions how they feel about smelling patchouli while eating steak, and Ella recommends that they lose the candles. Checking her watch, Ella comments that she has to go or she’ll going to miss her hair appointment, and after Zack says he and Aria have it covered, Ella leans up to kiss him goodbye. When Zack asks if he can squeeze something into a box, Aria moves out of his way and over to the guest list. Zack asks what she’s doing, and Aria tells him that she’s updating the list, Hanna can’t make it. When Zack asks why not, Aria says that Hanna said she wasn’t feeling well. Zack questions “what’s wrong with her”, but Aria just shrugs, that’s all Hanna told her. At the Brew, Zack tells the catering people to make sure to keep the chafing dishes on the opposite side to the seafood. Noticing Caleb walk in, Zack asks if he’s with the catering crew, and when Caleb mentions that he just walked in, Zack tells him that they’re closed tonight for a private event. Caleb says that he’s not there for a latte and that he needs to talk with him, but Zack says that he’s busy. Caleb comments that it sounds like he has been busy, being the kind of scumbag whose begging to get his ass kicked. When Zack asks what Caleb means, Caleb questions if he hits on all of Aria’s friends, or if it’s just Hanna. Guessing that Caleb is Hanna's boyfriend Zack says he respects him for coming by, but it's just a misunderstanding and that Hanna took what he said way too seriously. As Zack says that he was just joking, Caleb says he doesn’t know, Hanna has a pretty good sense of humour and she didn’t find Zack funny at all. Zack mentions that he thinks Hanna is embarrassed and he didn’t want to have to do this, but pulling out a note from his pocket, Zack hands it to Caleb. Grabbing it, Caleb unfolds the paper and after Zack says that he was only reacting to the signals he was getting, Caleb tells him that Hanna didn’t write the note. When Zack says Hanna slipped the note into his pocket, Caleb takes a swing at his face. Backing away, Caleb tells those around not to worry, he’s not coming back for the party. Appearances (5/140) Book Comparisons * It can be assumed that Zack is the TV version of the book character Xavier Reeves. Instead of hitting on Hanna, he hits on Aria and kisses her. Gallery Ella meets Zack.jpg Zack pll.jpg Ella-Zack.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E08 Zack.jpg Zella.jpg 6-zack-with-ella.jpg 049287.jpg 1098938_1345109935220_full.png Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E09_187i8.jpg Zack.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Love Interests Category:People with Affairs Category:People living outside of Rosewood